Impostors
by Yoda77
Summary: A Fanfic about Mace and Yoda. When evil Jedi clones mysteriously appear, Yoda and Mace must find out where they came from and keep them from destroying the Jedi. A 12-chapter story with an epilogue. NOW COMPLETE!! All chapter are uploaded and ready.
1. The Vision

Star Wars: Impostors  
  
This fan fiction is about Mace Windu and Yoda. This story takes place 20 years before the Phantom Menace.  
  
Chapter 1-The Vision  
  
A tall, robed figure approached the giant complex on Couruscant. It was raining hard and the clouds were beginning to darken even more than the dark presence alerted him already. This sent chills up and down the man's spine, giving him a sense that something was out of place. The hooded figure pressed the simple doorbell on the large, silver door. A slight clicking noise was heard, and the door creaked open. A diminutive, somewhat wrinkly creature, with a light green shade to his delicate skin greeted the hooded man. The green character looked up setting his gaze on the hooded man. He began to speak in a cautious manner. "Hello, Master Windu. Something troubling to you is there?" The hooded figure reached up with his large, dark hands and pulled back the mysterious brown hood that hid his face. It revealed a bald, brown- eyed man with a mystical stare about him. "Indeed there is, Master Yoda. I have had a vision; one that was quite disturbing." "Ohh. Reveal to us many things dreams will," replied the miniscule Jedi. "Explain your vision, Master Windu." Master Windu began to speak with a tranquil tone. "I was in a room. It was a tiny room, maybe no more than 20 feet across. The walls were painted black but were dimly lit by 12 candles along each of the four walls. I was standing in the center of the room, with my light saber in hand. I heard a sound and I ignited it. When I saw what was before me I almost screamed in terror. I saw before me a mirror image of myself. This being began to move towards me and I saw that he had a light saber. He had a terribly evil look upon his face and I realized then I had better defend myself. He raised his saber, very similar to mine, and I blocked the blow. I began to parry his attacks as he did mine. Then we locked sabers and the mysterious figure spoke to me." What Mace Windu was about to say would bring great disturbance to both Yoda and himself. "He said to me, "Jedi will turn against Jedi, and the Sith will return," Windu said. The vision ended after that." Yoda did not know what this might mean but then an idea came to him. "Master Windu, possible is it that out there the Sith are?" Windu was quick to reply. "I do not think that could happen. Not now. The Sith have been extinct over 900 years, Master Yoda, and their presence has been absent for centuries." Yoda agreed with Mace Windu. "True this is. No more are the Sith. But the Jedi in your dream, no coincidence is this. Meditate on this I will." Mace hardly looked relieved. "Thank you, Master Yoda. I must leave now. I must go meet with Count Dooku to discuss this matter in more depth. May the Force be with you, Master Yoda." "May the Force be with you, Master Windu." And with that Mace Windu pulled his oversized hood over his head and walked out of the door and into the dark, solemn rain that seemed to pour mystery over the Jedi. 


	2. An Old Friend

Chapter 2-An Old Friend  
  
Senator Palpatine sat quietly in his office, a grim look upon his face. The room was surrounded by a red color with various pieces of art about the room. Palpatine sat in front of a big desk facing in front of a wide window that allowed for visage into the great sky of Couruscant. Palpatine gazed out into the space that was full of busy traffic and full of gigantic, outrageously tall skyscrapers throughout the skyline. He had been here ever since his recent election into the seat of Senator of Naboo, and had decided to locate himself here, in the center of the galaxy. Palpatine's thoughts began to exercise. He thought of how hard he had worked to get to this position. All the lies he told along the way just to accomplish his number one goal in life-own the galaxy. Was that too much to ask? According to Palpatine he saw that as a small request. Ever since Palpatine began his studies in ways of the Dark Side of the Force, the potential for amazing power and wealth had consumed his every thought. The lies he told won him the senatorial position on Naboo, and Palpatine knew that he would continue from there eventually naming himself the Emperor of the galaxy. Deception was the game Palpatine loved to play and a master at it he was. He could have invented the idea itself. He used his deception and lies to accomplish what he wanted for himself, regardless of what the effects were on the other end. Palpatine knew that a time would come that the Dark Side of the Force would rise again and he could feel the time approaching. For he had heard of the ancient Prophecy that foretold the birth of a so called "chosen one" that would bring balance to the Force. Palpatine only drooled at the thought of making the chosen one a dark lord of the Sith. A devilish smile appeared on Palpatine's face, as he began a hideous cackle. Oh, yes. The time would soon come when Palpatine would begin his search for a Sith apprentice. He could hardly wait.  
  
As Mace Windu began his walk from Yoda's quarters in the Jedi Temple, he pondered heavily on the situation at hand. He was wary of a Sith uprising all of the sudden, thanks to the vision he was, in his opinion, cursed with. He couldn't get that sickly phrase out of his head. "Jedi will turn against Jedi, and the Sith will return." Those words played over and over in his mind. It was very disturbing to him and Mace Windu closed his eyes and attempted to clear his mind. Ah, that's better. Mace cleared his mind of question and then continued on to what he was at this part of the Temple for-to visit Count Dooku. Mace could remember it like it was yesterday. The day Dooku was discovered by the Republic. Yoda had trained him up in the ways of the Force and Dooku became an incredible swordsman. Hailing from the planet of Serenno, The name "count" was given to him on his home planet. Dooku was always thought of as a potential Jedi Council member if it were not for his arrogance and rash behavior at times. Some saw him as sort of a Patriot Jedi, going against the Council's wishes quite often sometimes. Mace had always considered Dooku a very close friend, almost as close as Master Yoda. Mace had remembered the day he met Dooku, all those years ago. The thought snapped from Windu's mind as he realized he had arrived at Dooku's quarters. Mace knocked on the large, black door and no answer came. Mace knocked again, and once more. Still no sound came from the other side of the door. Mace closed his eyes and used the Force to sense what was going on in the room. He felt no life force. Dooku surely couldn't be dead could he? Mace dismissed the idea, remembering that Dooku spent much of his time at the Jedi Archives studying the ways of the Force. But was that all he was doing there? Mace had to wonder. He couldn't believe that so close a friend would do anything rash or devastating to the Jedi, but with his defiant nature, one had to wonder. Once again Mace dismissed another thought from his mind and headed toward the Archives. When he arrived Count Dooku was standing in front of a large, bronze bust. Mace noticed that it was one of the Jedi to leave the order. It had been Qui-Gon Jinn's first apprentice, Xanatos. He had been an exceptional Jedi Knight but the Dark Side consumed him and he left the Order. Qui-Gon then attempted to redeem himself, Mace recalled, by taking on the young Padawan learner Obi-Wan Kenobi. The Council had discovered him in the Core Worlds just recently and he had the name of Lars. The Council decided to give him a new name more fitting for the Order. Mace couldn't remember why he had thought the boy special, but he remembered Yoda sensing that Obi-Wan would be a great Jedi Knight if he followed his destiny. Tossing the thought aside, Mace walked over to Dooku. Mace spoke with tenderness in his voice. "Xanatos was a big blow to Qui-Gon, your apprentice." Dooku saw Mace and said, "I wonder if I had trained him if he would have been different. I feel I have failed as a Jedi Master. I didn't teach my apprentice the right things to become a successful Jedi Master." Mace returned a response contrary to that of Dooku's view. "I disagree, my friend. It was the Dark Side of the Force that turned Xanatos, not Qui- Gon's failure to teach him the ways of the Force. Neither did you fail Count Dooku as a Master to Qui-Gon. He's very similar to you." "Yes. Yes he is, my old friend. In ways that I am proud of and some not." Mace looked confused by this. "What ways, Dooku?" "Oh, I can see defiance in him. I would have had him rather be different than I, but he was always so loyal as an apprentice. I fear he may not be ever elected to the Council if he doesn't change his viewpoint." Mace had to agree. He would not have a defiant member of the Council nor would Yoda. "Yes, that is his one flaw. It will be interesting to see how his new apprentice turns out." Dooku half chuckled. "Yes indeed, Master Windu. Yes indeed," Mace wasn't sure he liked the thought of another possible defiant Jedi, especially with the vision he had recently had. The words came back to him, but he pushed them out of his mind. Mace Windu turned away from Dooku. He knew the Force was strong in Obi-Wan, but there was just a feeling he had that told him the young boy would have an incredible part in the Jedi's future. He didn't know what that part might be, but he was sure there would be an important event in the Jedi's life that would change the path of the Jedi. Dooku called to Mace, dissipating his thoughts. "Master Windu," Dooku said dryly, " Have you felt a disturbance in the Force recently? For I have." Mace jumped at the question. "Yes, Dooku, I have felt it greatly. I had a vision. It said the Jedi will turn against each other and the Sith will return." Dooku was astonished at the words Mace Windu hesitantly spoke. "What does this mean, Master Windu?" Mace Windu looked down and then back up to Dooku right in the eyes with a chilling glare; "I only wish I knew." Count Dooku, an established man, turned his glance to the side back at the bust of Xanatos. He knew now that Palpatine's plan would come into motion soon. He, of course, knew the man as Darth Sidious, the Sith Lord. Count Dooku was coming down to the Archives every day, but not for the reason that the Jedi and his friend Mace Windu believed. Yes, he did study the ways of the Force, but they were of a different spectrum than the light side. Dooku had unlocked the Sith holocrons in the Jedi Temple and had began to study the ways of the Sith. He learned of the historic Sith War waged thousands of years ago. He knew that there could only be two Siths. A master, and an apprentice were all that was allowed after Darth Bane instated the new rule for the Sith after the Sith Wars. But most important of all, Dooku knew that the Dark Side of the Force took refuge in one specific evil and corrupt man. Oh, and he knew him all too well. As did most of the Jedi. Yet the Jedi only knew him as the innocent Senator from Naboo, not the evil Sith Lord Darth Sidious. For the Dark Lord used the Dark Side of the Force to cloud his true identity. Dooku had no plans to leave the Order as of now. He was waiting for the right time. He was waiting for the moment when Palpatine would choose an apprentice, not he, to reveal to the Jedi the return of the Sith. He did not know when this would happen, but he wasn't worried. He had all the information at his sleeves. Dooku was slowly betraying the Jedi Order; and not one Jedi knew a thing about it. Mace Windu bid Dooku farewell and left the Archives to return to his quarters. As Windu left, Dooku, with a sly smile, knew immediately the Jedi were gradually losing their power. A flashing light beeped on a device on Dooku's belt. He knew what it was. A holo message from Palpatine. Dooku hurried back to his private quarters, unsuspecting to an old friend and his entire Jedi Order. 


	3. The Awakening

Chapter 3-The Awakening  
  
As Count Dooku returned to his private quarters, he saw that on his desk there was a blinking light. Dooku pressed a blue button on the white and black marble desk and a holo image of Darth Sidious appeared. "Greetings, Count Dooku," the menacing Sith lord said. "Everything is going as planned. I have created two evil clones of Mace Windu and Yoda. I am on my way to Byss to awaken them and send them to Couruscant. When they arrive, I want you to be present. Just tell them that your master is Sidious and they will understand. Meet them in my office." Count Dooku was not sure about Sidious being his master. Yet he decided to go along with the Sith lord's diabolical plan. "I will be there awaiting their arrival." "Good," replied Sidious. "They will know what to do. You just make sure they arrive safely." Dooku gave a hesitant look but said, "I'll do my best." With that the goulish visage of Sidious disappeared and Count Dooku stared into space, his thoughts conflicting each other like two young children fighting over a toy. As much as the ambitious count wanted to serve the Jedi, he knew of the power in the Dark Side of the Force and that was what had caused him to make such a brash decision. The Count knew all to well that Sidious was able to manipulate minds with ease, even one as stable as his own. Yet, he knew the Light Side was stronger, Dooku was a corrupt man, and was power hungry. If dancing with the edges of the Dark Side was the means to get that power, then that was what Count Dooku was willing to do. He could hear Yoda's words from his early training when he first joined the Order. "Anger. Aggression. The Dark Side are they. Reckless do not be young Padawan. Down the path to the Dark Side lead you that will." However, Dooku was reckless. Excessive at times was he. His independent and somewhat defiant spirit was something the Jedi Masters had been disturbed by, and sometimes was not comfortable with Dooku around. Yoda had said that he sensed much fear in Dooku, and aggression. Dooku disagreed at the time, but he was beginning to realize just how corrupt he was becoming. The thought sent chills up Dooku's spine, but he knew that he must do what he feels is best in the situation. Moreover, what was best in this situation, was to keep a low profile and not give any hints to other Jedi, especially Mace Windu. Palpatine approached the dark, grim planet of Byss. Palpatine had always liked this particular planet for one reason-no one knew about it. It was his secret cloning factory. Palpatine had devised a great plan, he thought, to rid the galaxy of the storied Jedi. He knew the only way to do it was to turn one of them against them and that was what he exactly intended to do. As his ship landed on the rugged platform, landing gear setting down softly, Palpatine could see his clone factory already. The fact that the evil Sith lord was just mere moments away from awaking his carnage-filled creations made a smile cross his face that would have creeped out the bravest of Jedi. As the ship's ramp unfolded, Palpatine stepped out, walking down the ramp in all of his dark blackness. He got a speeder and arrived at the cloning factory moments later. He walked in through the gargantuan double-doors and into the dark hallways of his cloning facility. The evil Palpatine walked until he reached a door with the inscription Super Clones written upon it. Palpatine entered a series of numbers into an intricate keypad, and the door opened with a hiss. It was bitterly cold in the room, but Palpatine did not mind. He knew the clones had to be set at a specific room temperature to stay intact. There were clone capsules all around the room in single file lines. Finally, the diabolical man that was Palpatine came across the evil clones of Mace Windu and Yoda. He pressed a button on each capsule and there was a low hissing sound with a creaking noise. Slowly, the clones opened their eyes. Palpatine pressed another button. The force field locks around the clones disappeared. The cloned Mace Windu stepped out first. His stature was almost twice that of Palpatine. Next the cloned Yoda stepped out of his capsule and looked at Palpatine. The two clones changed glances and then looked directly at Palpatine. Then Palpatine spoke to them his voice almost maniacal. "Show me your power my creations," the goulish man demanded. The evil Yoda turned to his empty capsule and put his hand out. Bluish electricity was emitted from the small, green hand and the capsule burst into flames. The evil Mace Windu then closed his eyes. His neck began to strain and the vessels began to pop out. Suddenly, various capsules in the room were tossed across the room and slammed against the wall, putting a rather large dent into it. The dark soul of the Sith lord became filled with glee. "Good, good," said the sickly man. "Very good." Then Palpatine let out a hideously disgusting laugh, speaking throughout the dark, gloomy halls. 


	4. Yoda's Dream

Chapter 4-Yoda's Dream  
  
Mace arrived at his quarters, adjacent to Yoda's. He punched in a combination of keys and the door slid open. The room was less that illustrious. There were a few dimly lit lamps around the room, a fold-up bed, a small table, and a round, grey meditation chair in the center of the room. There was a small collection of food and energy capsules on the table next to the bed. The walls were a sort of dark green color, making Mace feel quite at home. Jedi needed only the essentials, for attachment is forbidden. Mace sat down in an Indian-style sitting position on his chair and began the meditation process. Mace concentrated on the vision he had, trying to decipher its true meaning. What did it mean? Mace concentrated hard, the Force flowing through him. Suddenly, Mace Windu felt a tremor in the Force. He concentrated harder to discover the source of the newfound tremor. Then he found it. It was coming from across the way, at Master Yoda's quarters. Mace stood up abruptly. He then strode out of the room and headed over to Master Yoda's quarters. When Mace Windu arrived, Yoda welcomed him in. Mace could sense Yoda knew something, and so he asked Yoda. "Master Yoda, have you uncovered the mystery behind my vision? ," Mace asked coolly. Master Yoda looked back at Master Windu and replied, "Unclear now more than ever your vision is. A dream I have had. To yours, similar it is." Mace looked shocked. "Master Yoda, was it exactly the same?" Yoda gave the tall Jedi a look that told Mace's view was invalid. "A new, mirror figure in this one, like myself." The phrase in this dream, different it was." Mace looked puzzled. "How was it different?" Yoda replied, "Said to me did he, a duo of evil lurks about. Come for you they will." This was an even greater disturbance to Mace than his vision was. "Master Yoda, is this the Sith?" For both knew that only two Sith could exist. Yoda looked doubtful. "The Sith they are not. Revealed to me more of this dream was today. Jedi clones they are, filled with the Dark Side of the Force." Mace Windu looked shocked. "Who would clone Jedi, and why?" Yoda grew a look of puzzlement upon his brow. "Clouded the Dark Side is, Master Windu. Unclear it is." Mace was almost overwhelmed by the revelation Yoda had just spoken. An idea came to him. "Master Yoda, could we not go to the planet that the Jedi clones are on?" Yoda shook his head. "Come to us they will." "Master Yoda, are you sure?" Yoda knew all too well why the Jedi were cloned. "Yes. Created they were to destroy us. By whom it is unclear, but cautious we must be. Gather the Council we must. Reveal our troubles to them we will." Mace Windu nodded in agreement and then both Jedi left for the Jedi Council Chamber. The Jedi Archives was a masterful place, teeming with knowledge. Headed by the green Jedi Master, Yaddle, the Archives were always a place to come for information. A member of the High Council, Yaddle had always been very perceptive, and patient. Never would she give her opinion until all others had voiced their own. Yaddle was just over 400 years of age, young for her species, and was an esteemed Jedi Master. She saw Count Dooku enter the Archives, an occurrence that happens quite often if she recalled. As the elegant Count strode in, he nodded in her direction, and she returned the gesture. She had always admired Count Dooku, his strength in the Force particularly. Dooku went up the stairs in the Archives to the top floor. He went where he always did, to the back. He liked it up there. It made him feel secure. Dooku looked around cautiously. He then opened the Sith holocron, full of Dark Side knowledge. Dooku had recently discovered the ancient Sith weapon of Dark Side Force lightning, but could not control it. He decided he would look for something else. He discovered an ancient Sith prophecy. It read, the purge of the Jedi will happen once the chosen one is expelled. Then the Sith will rise from the ashes and the great Sith lord will reign. Dooku was intrigued by the words. The great Sith lord? Dooku knew it must be Darth Sidious, him being the only Sith around. Dooku had heard the Sith was searching for a new, young apprentice to train in the ways of the Dark Side. Dooku was still a Jedi though, and the thought of being destroyed by a Sith wasn't too comforting. Dooku closed the Sith holocron and began to look for something else. He found nothing of interest to him, and left the archives. As Dooku returned to his quarters, he ran into his old master, Yoda, and his old friend, Mace Windu. "Hello my friends," replied the gentlemanly count. "Hello Dooku," replied Mace. Mace wondered how long this friendship would last. "There is a big meeting at the Council chamber. All present Jedi are required to come." Yoda cut in. "A great issue at hand there is, Dooku. Hear this you must." Dooku could sense what the two, storied Masters were about to tell him and spoke before the two. "Master Windu has spoken of his most disturbing vision to me. I am wary of the situation at hand, let me assure you." Yoda looked up at Mace who did not return the glance. "Count Dooku, the Jedi, help us gather. At the Council Chamber meet. May the Force be with you, my padawan." "May the Force be with you, Master Yoda." Dooku turned and left to go to the various Jedi quarters and gather the Jedi. It was obvious that the Jedi were unsuspecting of their identical clones that were coming. That reminded Dooku. What time were they arriving again? Dooku did not care. He had to keep a low profile. It was vital. Until he was ready to leave the Order, Dooku would have to scoff at the idea for a while. A long while indeed.  
  
Palpatine's spaceship arrived on Couruscant with the clones. The clones would soon be in grasp of the two most powerful Jedi. Palpatine knew that they could destroy the two Jedi, and that was all. For they were programmed to kill only Mace Windu and Yoda. Yet, the Sith lord knew that if they could be destroyed, the Jedi Order would fall apart. The ship landed on one of the many landing platforms of Couruscant and Palpatine and the clones arose and exited the ship. The platform just happened to be very near Palpatine's office. When the clones and Palpatine arrived at his office, Palpatine closed the door and walked over to his desk. Count Dooku was no where to be found. The Senator cursed under his breath, condemning himself. "I never should have trusted a Jedi," said he. He gazed out of the window. He could sense that Dooku was still on the planet. He had not left, not yet. The intimidating Sith lord turned to his new, evil Jedi clones. "You will stay here until further notice," he told them, a menacing voice coming from the corrupt body. "I am leaving to go find a new Sith apprentice to train." Palpatine knew he wanted to find a young apprentice. He had heard of a planet called Iridonia with a certain Zabrak that was highly attuned to the Force. He decided he would go there. " I will name him Darth Maul. Once he is grown to a level of true Force wielding, I will unleash him and reveal to the Jedi that the Sith have returned. Palpatine knew that patience was key, and he decided he would wait at least 20 years before revealing the apprentice to the Jedi. "I will have revenge in time. The Jedi will not know what hit them. When they do discover what hit them, it will be too late. For I will be in complete control." Then the maniacal Sith lord chuckled to himself. He walked out of the room leaving his pawns of destruction alone. 


	5. The Council Meeting

Chapter 5-The Council Meeting  
  
The Jedi Council chamber was a vast, oval-like room. It had many large windows around the perimeter of the room, and a large crest in the center of the glossy floor. Around the giant crest were twelve, burgundy chairs for the twelve Council members. Yoda and Mace Windu sat at the center of the back of the room. Yoda's chair was much smaller than the other members, and was custom- made for his size. Mace Windu sat in an average sized chair next to Yoda. Out of all the High Council, Yoda and Mace Windu were the most respected members. Yoda somewhat more respected than Mace, was always the center of the action. Mace Windu had earned his respect by being the most powerful human Jedi Master in the galaxy. The two noble Jedi presented their problem to the Council. Mace Windu spoke first. "I have had a vision that disturbed both myself and Master Yoda." Mace explained his dream to the Council. The esteemed dozen of Jedi Masters looked quite disturbed themselves, as Mace continued his story. When Mace Windu had finished, Yoda spoke up. "A similar dream have I had as well," the humble Jedi explained. "Except the mirror image, Master Windu it was not. Myself it was and a different collection of words had for me it did. Said the image, a duo of evil lurks about. Come for you they will. Master Windu and I, thought we did the Sith was the reference the image was referring to. Yet, a new vision I had. One that said evil Jedi clones they were." The High Council was looking on in disbelief. One Master spoke up. It was none other than Plo Koon. "Master Yoda, who are the clones of?" Yoda replied with a message the whole Council was going to shudder at in unison. "The two Jedi cloned, the most powerful they are. Mace Windu looked puzzled by this new enigmatic revelation from Yoda. How much was the green Jedi hiding from Mace that he should know? "Master Yoda, when did you discover this new information?" Yoda replied in a serious tone. "Just before the Council meeting discover this did I." All the Jedi on the High Council knew whom the two most powerful Jedi were; Mace Windu and Yoda. What could that mean? Would the evil clones only go after those two? Or, heaven forbid, The two Jedi would be felled in battle and the clones would continue their purging actions and continue with the rest of the Council? That thought no Jedi wanted to come true. By the Force, the Jedi would do all they could to stop this new evil. Mace Windu turned to Yoda. "Master Yoda, I am going to go and visit the Jedi Archives to try and dig up information on cloning facilities around the galaxy." Yoda nodded to Mace and replied, "uncovered the origin of our attackers must be." Then Yoda announced the Council meeting was over and the High Council scattered out of the room back to their business. Yoda and Mace stayed behind, not moving from the chairs their Jedi bodies rested on. Yoda spoke to Mace. "Go we must to the attacker's lair. On that planet out destiny awaits." Mace looked at Master Yoda with a piercing glare. "We will uncover the mystery of these impostors, Master Yoda. We must protect the Order from such beings." Master Yoda agreed with Mace and both arose and walked across the room. Yoda stopped in the center of the room while Mace was almost out the door. He said something aloud so only he could hear. "I sense the Dark Side clouding the Force. Confront this enemy we must." Mace was long gone by now, on his way to the Archives. Yoda took a deep, reluctant sigh, and hobbled out of the spacious Council chamber on his rigid, brown cane. Yoda returned to his quarters, and sat upon his Jedi meditation chair and fell into a deep, calming trance. 


	6. Mace's Discovery

Chapter 6- Mace's Discovery  
  
Mace entered the Jedi Archives and sat down at one of the data banks, a ponderous look on his face. The miniature Jedi Master, Yaddle came over to Mace. "Can I help you with something Master Windu?" asked the fellow Council member. "Yes indeed. I am searching for a planet with a cloning factory on it, that may produce warrior clones." Yaddle smiled up into the brown-eyed Jedi's face. "I believe there is such a planet Master Windu. There is a dark planet called Byss that houses a large cloning facility. There have been rumors, somewhat myths now, that there have been warriors cloned at this industry, used for pure evil by an unknown, mysterious source. To this day, the Archive records have no knowledge of who this creator of evil may be." Mace Windu ran his thumb and index finger up and down the bristles on his chin. "Is it possible that Jedi could be cloned there." "I do not know. You will have to visit the planet itself to discover the answer you are looking for, Master Windu." Mace Windu nodded his head and stood up. Could this be where the evil Jedi clones were? He had to find out. "Thank you for your help, Master Yaddle," replied the tall Jedi. I will go to this Byss and discover the true answer to my question." Mace turned and began his long, deep stride out of the illustrious corridors of the Jedi Archives. Mace decided he would visit Master Yoda and tell him of the new information he had discovered. Yoda sat in a deep trance. He could see things happening in the future. Two figures, faces blurred, were wreaking havoc all over the galaxy. He saw many Jedi die at the hands of this dastardly duo, including Mace Windu. Yoda fought against the two mysterious fighters and saw a flash of light come before his eyes. The vision ended with that last image. Yoda suddenly came out of his trance as Mace Windu entered the room. Mace could sense that Yoda was wary of something and began to ask Yoda what it was. "Master Yoda what is it?" Yoda had a grim look upon his face. "Another vision I have had. About the two clones it is. Destroy us they will if nothing can we do." Mace Windu looked at Yoda, not surprised by the news Yoda gave him. "Master Yoda, I have new information as well. I know where the clones are." Yoda looked surprised at Mace's words. Mace continued. "There is a dark planet called Byss that contains a cloning facility that is rumored to clone warriors. I sense that is where the Jedi clones were created." Yoda's gaze turned away from Mace. "Go there we must." Mace was hesitant to the suggestion Yoda had made. " I would rather go alone, Master Yoda. If the clones were to arrive before I returned, then no one would be here that would be strong enough to defeat them if you were to go with me." "Understood your point is Master Windu, but suppose the clones, on Byss they are when arrive you do. Take them both you could not. Need me you do. Go with you I must. Master Windu, apart we must not be until defeated the evil clones are." Understanding Yoda's convincing words, Mace nodded. "Agreed. We must be together when the clones arrive. One of us against two of them would not last long. We must go before the Council and tell them of our plans." Master Yoda sighed heavily. "Clouded the Dark Side of the Force is. Use the Force we must to uncover our attackers. Stopped they must be." Mace Windu nodded in agreement with Yoda, his glance inward. "May the Force be with us." Yoda and Mace stood up and exited Yoda's quarters, on their way to the Jedi Council. 


	7. The Clones

Chapter 7- The Clones  
  
Inside the office of the dark Sith lord, the two, frightful clones stood by the desk of Palpatine. Both had a dark glaze over their eyes, as if they were under some type of spell. The taller one, a man of great stature, stood to the left of the smaller, more diminutive being, that was not a man at all, but some sort of an alien species. The tall being spoke aloud to the small creature. "I'm growing restless here. I was created to destroy and wreak havoc, not sit around like some sort of doll. I suggest we go search for the attackers now." The tiny creature agreed. "Destroyed both of our likenesses must be. Go and search for them we will." The taller one, referred to as Dark Mace, crushed a unique, cubical object with his mind. "They will die before the day is done." The Dark Jedi left the undersized office of Senator Palpatine and began their hunt for their identical forms-Mace Windu and Yoda.  
  
The sun was glimmering, reflecting atop the great skyscrapers of Couruscant as it rose. It was such a bright sun, pouring golden rays of happiness on all of the residents there. The rays sparkled atop the great Jedi Temple, quite a presence the Temple had on the planet. That was where the Jedi had decided their headquarters would be since the creation of the Republic. The astounding structure had been a symbol of freedom and hope and peace in the past years, creating a feeling of safety for the galaxy. For the Jedi were keepers of the peace, it was their job, as was studying the Force. Ah, the Force. It was the source of a Jedi's power. It binded the galaxy together, creating a sense of oneness with all things. The Jedi treasured this great mystery that was the Force. Yet, there are two sides to most things. And there were two sides to the Force. The Light Side, the source of the Jedi's strength, was a powerful tool, but never used for attack. On the contrary, some things have a bad side, and the Force had one indeed. The Dark Side of the Force was an enemy to the Jedi, a powerful one at that. But no, the Dark Side was not stronger. It was much of a less harsh road to travel, yet it always led to corruption. The Dark Side was driven by power and greed, those who wanted life to come easy. Yet the Light Side of the Force, as hard a life of a Jedi may be, was always the way that a true Jedi would take. That is what Master Yoda had always done. He had taken the right path. He had grown strong in the Force after all these centuries, at his mid-800's. Yoda was wise and powerful, the perfect example of a true Jedi Master. Long had he studied the ways of the Force, growing each day more strong. He had trained countless Jedi up in the ways of the Force, teaching them great knowledge and wisdom. As Yoda stared out the window in the Council chamber, he looked over the cluttered sky. There was much unrest in the world he lived in but Yoda was always at peace within the Force. It guided him, revealing to him many things unknown to most Jedi. Yoda had decided to keep the identities of the clones a secret from Master Windu and the others, until he had a change of heart and revealed the true identities of the clones. Yet Yoda never actually said the clones were of Mace and himself, he had only implied it. "The two Jedi cloned, the most powerful they are." Yoda recalled the words he had said. That phrase could mean anything from a certain viewpoint. It could mean the two most powerful Jedi with potential, or the strongest of the bunch. That was what Yoda had hid, or tried to at least. He never said the names of the Jedi cloned, only that they were the two strongest Jedi cloned into evil creations. Yoda knew exactly what he and Mace were up against. They were up against themselves, in for the fight of their lives, most likely. Yoda sighed, and turned away from the glass window. He hobbled over to his Council chair, Mace already sitting down beside him. The rest of the Council began to pile in. Mace had given the word for the emergency meeting, and urged the Jedi to come at once. Yoda slumped into his small, central chair and let out a deep sigh. Mace looked over at Yoda, sensing something amiss. He paid it no mind, though. It could wait until after the meeting. The duo of evil walked out of the Council, and pulled their Jedi hoods over themselves and put on disguises. Dark Mace sported a peasant outfit while, Dark Yoda wore a similar outfit. They caught a speeder cab and wen into the low levels of Couruscant and found a dark, abandoned warehouse to hide out. They would plot the destruction of the Jedi from there, waiting to attack at the right moment. Darth Sidious may have created them, but he could not control them. These were fully functional artificial beings, programmed to kill.  
  
The Council was listening intently to the two Jedi Master's dilemma. Most of them could not believe what they were hearing. Mace Windu finished the explanation. "...So Master Yoda and I have decided to go and visit this planet and discover the means to the clones ultimate plans. We will be in contact with the Council if needed. May the Force be with you all." Yoda spoke up as soon as Mace had finished. "The fate of the clones, rests in our hands, it does. A day longer, we must not let them live." With that, the Council was dismissed. Mace Windu and Yoda stayed behind for a moment. Mace turned to look out the spacious window. He could sense something was not right on the planet. He could sense a dark presence looming about, waiting to strike. Mace turned to Master Yoda. "Master Yoda, who could possibly be behind this plot at this point?" Yoda looked back in reply. "Know this I do not. But the creator of the clones, found he will be." Yoda managed a small smile, which quickly turned into a grim frown again. Mace Windu and Yoda walked out of the High Council together, on their way to a Jedi transport. 


	8. The Message

Chapter 8- The Message  
  
The clones watched a holo message pop up on the holo display. It was from none other than Darth Sidious himself. The blue holo message began to speak. "I have discovered a new apprentice named Darth Maul. I will be staying here for quite some time. I want you to find the Jedi you are to kill, and do it quickly. They will be expecting you, so be cautious. When you have finished them off, report back to me immediately." The evil clones nodded in the direction of the holo message and it clicked off. The clones grinned evilly at the words Sidious had spoken. They could finally hunt down the two Jedi that they so passionately wanted to destroy. Dark Mace and Dark Yoda changed out of their peasant garb and into their Dark Jedi uniforms. Both wore black, hooded robes, with their dangerous light sabers hanging at the belt. Despite the change in the color of the robes, the two Dark Jedi looked exactly like their Light Side duplicates. Yet they were so different, filled with the Dark Side of the Force, giving them a great power that the Jedi Knights did not have. The two dark figures strode out of the room and got on an air speeder, beginning the hunt for the two Jedi. Mace Windu and Yoda arrived at their transport. It was a large transport, specially made by the Jedi Temple for the Jedi. It had a sleek shape, with two wings jutting out at an angle on either side. The two Jedi walked up the ship's ramp and entered the Jedi starship. There were two pilots at the ship's cockpit, and a few astromech droids on board. Mace Windu and Yoda sat down in the two passenger seats near the front of the sleek ship. The captain of the Jedi ship Force One looked back at the two esteemed Jedi Masters. "Ready for takeoff, Master Jedi?" "Yes, captain," replied Mace. "You may leave at will." The captain gave a cheerful smile and nodded his round, half bald head. "Fire up the engines!" The ship hummed softly and then began to rise, drifting up and then speeding off through the atmosphere into space.  
  
Once in space the ship leveled out and took a steady course. The captain and co-captain were alert at the controls at the front, piloting the cruiser with expertise. The two Jedi Masters sat quietly in the back. There was nothing to say. Both knew what had to be done and why they were going to Byss. They had to stop the evil impostors. Little did they know, the clones were no where near them as the ship entered hyperspace for Byss. Dark Mace and Dark Yoda zoomed by air speeders and air cars of various, unique kinds on their way to the Jedi Temple. They would have to be smooth about the way they went about this destructive movement. There was a good chance the Jedi knew they were coming, yet the Dark Side could manipulate the mind at will. The air speeder was given code clearance and landed on a predestined landing pad, setting down softly. The dark beings hopped out of the air speeder and strode toward the main doors, a menacing look upon their dark faces. Force One was coming out of hyperspace now, right where it should be, hovering over the dark planet of Byss. "This is it, captain," said Mace Windu. The captain piloted the ship down towards the planet, bursting through the atmosphere. The Jedi cruiser began the landing process. Dust began to swell beneath the great ship as the landing gear softly set the ship safely down. Mace Windu and Yoda stood up and confronted the captain of Force One. "We are going to go and visit the cloning facility here on Byss. If you need to contact us, we will be on comlink. We will return soon," the Jedi Master finished. "Very well, Master Windu," said the captain. "May the Force be with both of you." "Thank you, captain." The captain lowered the ship's ramp and the two Jedi walked down it, taking in the planet's air. Dark Mace and Dark Yoda entered the central tower of the Jedi Temple, using the Dark Side to cloud their presence from the Jedi. Dark Mace could not sense the presence of Yoda or Mace Windu, the two Jedi that he wanted to kill. He turned to his counterpart. "I don't sense their presence. Where are they?" Dark Yoda looked up at Dark Mace. "Sense the Jedi, neither do I. Discovered they must of our coming. On our planet they must be." Dark Mace looked somewhat confused. "Why would they go to our planet if they knew we were... coming?" Dark Mace realized what the two Jedi Masters must have figured out. "If they know where we came from, then they will discover the cloning facility we came from. They will destroy it." Dark Yoda nodded. He had all of the Light Side Yoda's intelligence, and packed a large bonus of Dark Side energy as well. "Let them destroy it, we must not. Destroy their home we shall. Return they will not. Go and meet them we must on Byss." Dark Mace nodded in approval. "Once they are destroyed, we can destroy the entire Jedi Temple and then, overthrow Sidious and rule the galaxy. We will be invincible." The two evil beings laughed evilly. They turned and left the Jedi Temple. They entered the air speeder and went to one of Couruscant's many spaceports to find a ship. 


	9. Disturbance on Byss

Chapter 9-Disturbance on Byss  
  
Mace Windu and Yoda walked along the rocky surface of Byss, reaching out through the Force to sense life forms. There was a sparse result of their search. Yet, there was a strong life force to the east. Mace and Yoda, reading the others mind, knew it was the cloning facility. Mace reached for a device on his utility belt. It was his Jedi comlink. He turned it on, wary of the place he was in. Mace sent a transmission to the Jedi Temple to Count Dooku. "Dooku, do you copy? Dooku, do you copy?" There was no response. The tall Jedi Master tried again. "Dooku, this is Master Windu. Do you copy?" Again, there was silence on the other end. "Must be at the Archives again," Mace thought. He switched the comlink signal to the Archives. "Count Dooku, this is Master Windu. Do you copy?" There was a response on the other end this time. "Hello, my friend! What is it?" "We have found the planet the Jedi clones were created on. The planet is called Byss. We think we know where the cloning facility is, but that is not definite. Do you think you could run a search on geography of Byss?" Dooku didn't look pleased with the request. It was interrupting his Sith studies in the Archives, but Mace was his friend. "I'd be pleasured to do it for you, my old friend." Dooku walked over to a data bank and keyed in Byss. It brought up the geographical, general, and atmospheric information. Dooku selected the geographic choice and it brought up a bunch of scrolling information. Dooku came across buildings. He selected it and it pulled up various information on structures of the planet. He came across clone. He selected it and it came up with a picture of a large, oval-shaped building. There was a small caption explaining what it was. It read: "Byss Cloning Facility." Dooku reached his comlink up to his mouth. "I've found it my friend. Look for a large oval-shaped building. That is the cloning facility." "Thank you, Dooku," replied Mace Windu. You'll always be a great friend. Mace almost cut the link off, but then he stopped suddenly. A look of concern crossed his face. "Count Dooku," the Jedi spoke hesitantly, "Have the been any unusual or curious visitors to the Temple lately?" Dooku knew what he was referring to. The clones had not arrived at the Temple to Dooku's knowledge, but he knew that they were somewhere on Couruscant. "No, my friend, I haven't." "Good," replied Mace. "I will contact the Temple again if anything unexpected comes up. May the Force be with you." "May the Force be with you, Master Windu." Mace Windu cut the link off. He turned to Yoda. Yoda was leaning on his cane, looking very much at peace with himself. "Master Yoda, the cloning facility is here. It is to the east located in an oval-shaped building." Yoda sighed. "Cautious we must be. A great presence of darkness I sense approaching. Come for us they will. Told you I did already once. Our destiny it is. But defeat them we must. For all hope, lost it is if defeated they are not. Come. The cloning facility we must visit." Mace Windu nodded slightly. "Yes, Master Yoda. They must be defeated." Mace couldn't believe how strong Yoda was in the Force. Another thing he hadn't sensed that Yoda had. And for how long? Had Yoda known this before they landed, or had this been a recent revelation? Mace did not know. But he did know one thing. The Jedi clones and the cloning facility had to be destroyed. The mystery of the clones would be solved sooner or later.  
  
The ship the cloned duo had selected was a private, two man craft called Tracker 7. It was a smaller ship, with four powerful engines revving in the rear. There was a hyper drive model in the ship that was brand new. The ship was well into hyperspace by now, headed for Byss. The two clones sat in the ship. Dark Mace piloting while Dark Yoda took a seat in the second seat in the cockpit. The Dark Jedi clones were nearly at Byss, moments away from exiting hyperspace. There was a beeping noise in the cockpit. The ship exited hyperspace and came out at the planet Byss. The two Dark Jedi clones could instantly sense the two Jedi on Byss as soon as the ship came out of hyperspace. Tracker 7 entered the atmosphere of the planet, bursting through the clouds. There was no sight of the Jedi from the cockpit, but the Dark Jedi knew their look alike Jedi were on the planet. They could see no ship. "We must have landed on the opposite side of their landing destination," Dark Mace thought. The clone set the ship down and he and Dark Yoda exited the small craft. They were quite a ways from the cloning facility, a few miles at the least. They knew they had to hurry to get there before the two Jedi that had a head start did. Using the Force, both Dark Jedi were able to run at blazing speeds to get there faster. They were on the way, and both of the Dark Jedi were beginning to sense Yoda and Mace Windu even clearer now than before. Mace Windu and Yoda could see the entrance to the cloning facility. It was a large, white structure with no windows. The two Jedi Masters approached the double-door entrance. The doors were half the size of the building, still quite large. Mace pressed a button to the right of the double-doors. A sliding noise was heard and the two doors slid wide open. Mace and Yoda looked ahead into the bleak darkness ahead of them. There wasn't much light at all. The Jedi stepped forward into the dark corridor. As they walked in the doors shut almost immediately behind them. Mace looked at Yoda with a look of uneasiness that soon after faded into a look of courage. A slight smile crossed Yoda's face. The two Jedi looked ahead. As they walked, they could see now, that there were various doors above doors along the walls in the long, black corridor. Mace walked up to one of them. It read: "Clones 221-DM; 221-DY; TOP SECRET." Mace looked for a device to open the door with. There was a red button on the left side of the door. Mace started to press the button, but Yoda grabbed his arm. "Press the button, do not. A trap it is. I sense evil approaching great than before. Use the Force, Master Windu." Mace nodded. "The clones," said Mace. It was the clones, for as soon as Mace had said the words, a tremor arose in the Force. Both Mace Windu and Yoda felt an evil presence approaching them at an amazing speed. "Hurry we must," said Yoda. "We must elude them to our presence." "May the Force be with us," said Mace. Yoda and Mace ran as fast as they could, the Force flowing through them. The evil Jedi clones were nearing the cloning facility. Both of the Dark Jedi sensed the Light Jedi already inside the cloning facility. Dark Mace could see the cloning facility, as could Dark Yoda. Dark Mace laughed evilly. "The Jedi will not escape us. We will destroy them." Yoda's mind was racing. He knew it was his destiny to fight the clones, but did Mace? Was this just Yoda's destiny, or did Mace have a part in this too? Would Mace run and Yoda have to stay and fight? Yoda dismissed the idea. Mace would stay by his side to the end, he knew that much. Still, Yoda had to wonder. Why had he known all of this information before Mace? Was it because he was so strong in the Force, or was it because this was Yoda's personal destiny? Yoda cleared his mind of confusion. He would fight the evil clones. But was that Mace's destiny? Maybe Mace would not fight. But Yoda dismissed that idea as well. Mace was a warrior, as was Yoda. They would fight to preserve the Order, if nothing else. Mace Windu couldn't help but wonder who created the evil clones that they were trying to elude. He remembered his vision. "Jedi will turn against Jedi..." Mace couldn't bring himself to think that Yoda would turn against him. Mace dismissed the idea. He considered that the Jedi that turned against him would be the Jedi clones. But, they were never true Jedi to begin with, so that couldn't be correct. Suddenly, Mace's comlink beeped. He grabbed it and turned it on, as he and Yoda turned left through another dark hallway. "This is Master Windu. What is it?" It was Count Dooku on the other end. "Master Windu, I have discovered a new possible link to your mystery." Mace looked surprised. "What did you find, Dooku?" "I was in the Archives and I came across an ancient prophecy." Dooku read it aloud to Mace. "The purge of the Jedi will happen once the chosen one is expelled. Then the Sith will rise from the ashes and the great Sith lord will reign." Mace was shocked at what he heard. "Do you refer to the prophecy of the Chosen One, that is going to bring balance to the Force?" Mace inquired. "I do," replied Dooku. "Where did you find that?" Mace asked. Dooku couldn't tell him where he found it exactly. For that would tell Mace that Dooku was experimenting with the Dark Side of the Force. Dooku was not ready to reveal that to Mace or Yoda yet. Dooku didn't know of a chosen one yet. That is, he had not seen him. Dooku responded to Mace. "I discovered the prophecy on total accident, let me assure you." Mace could sense uneasiness in Dooku's voice. Something was wrong. "Dooku, where did you find it?" Mace asked, much more forceful this time. Dooku could not hold back any longer. "I came across it in a Sith holocron. I figured since we use them when a threat of evil arises, I would search for some answers." It was a great lie, Dooku thought. But would Mace buy it? Mace seemed assured by what Dooku said. "Thank you for the thought my friend." "Of course." Mace disconnected the link. A Sith holocron? The Jedi never used those. Except when a Sith threat arose. Yet, there hadn't been one for nearly a millennium. That troubled Mace. Yoda looked up at him. "Dooku, was it? Grave danger I sense in his future. Straying away from the light side, Dooku is." Mace was troubled by the words that Yoda spoke. "He was using a Sith holocron." "Hmmm. Clouded the future of Count Dooku is. A close eye on him we will keep." Mace shook his head. Why was Dooku doing this? He did not know. There were more important things to deal with right now. Mace and Yoda rounded another turn as they came to a dead end. There was one door. Mace walked up to it. It read: "TOP SECRET" Mace used the Force this time and slid the door open with the Force. A dim light poured into the corridor. Mace and Yoda ran in. The sight that the saw had the Jedi Masters in astonishment. There were hundreds of little capsules around the room. Clones. The Jedi didn't know if these were Jedi clones or not, but the walked cautiously towards one capsule. The capsule had an inscription. It read: "Clone 0001-Palpatine" Mace noticed something that stood out to him. Palpatine? Could it be referring to Senator Palpatine? Mace looked over at Yoda. He saw it as well. "Could this be a clone of Senator Palpatine? Mace asked. "Hmm. A great mystery this is," replied Yoda. "Who would clone Senator Palpatine, and why?" "Clouded this mystery is." Mace and Yoda, slightly disturbed, continued walking through the large, dimly lit room. They came across two capsules that disturbed them even more. The capsules read: Dark Jedi 01-Mace Windu; Dark Jedi 02-Yoda." What was even more disturbing was that the capsules were empty. "Not good," said Mace. Suddenly, the two Jedi Masters heard footsteps, increasingly becoming louder by the second. "Master Windu," the small, green Jedi said. "Run!" Mace and Yoda took off towards the back of the room. They had to find an exit-fast. They could sense the evil presence growing even closer now. The evil clones could sense the two Jedi just ahead of them. They almost had them, and were not going to give up now. 


	10. The Confrontation

Chapter 10-The Confrontation  
  
Mace and Yoda frantically bolted through the countless rows of clone capsules. They could almost see the back of the room now, growing larger by the step. As was the evil presence drawing near them. Mace turned to Yoda. "Split up and circle back around the room. Go along the edges, and meet me at the back of the room. Maybe that way we can switch places with the clones, and pursue them instead of the other way." "Agreed," replied Yoda. The Jedi Masters took off in opposite directions, trying to avoid the clones that were chasing them. Mace sped off back towards the entrance, while Yoda went towards the back wall along the edge of the room. The Dark Jedi clones could see Mace and Yoda in full view now as they entered the poorly illuminated room. They could see Mace, racing towards them, yet he did not know they were there. Yoda, on the other hand, was running away from the dark beings, approaching the secret exit in the wall only the clones knew about. The clones progressed through the room through the middle section, moving cautiously. Mace sensed the dark presence closing in on him. He stopped in his tracks, breathing heavily. He turned around, sprinting for the edges. Mace scaled the wall now, blowing by the dimly lit lights on the wall. He had to make it to the back of the room. He guessed Yoda was there by now, or close. All of the sudden, Mace saw a giant chunk of rock hurling towards him at an unthinkable speed. Mace force-grabbed his light saber from his belt and split the speeding rock in two. Mace looked straight where the missile came from. He saw a shadow moving to his left. "The clones," Mace thought. Mace charged toward the back of the room now, light saber in hand. He had to discover an exit. Yoda sped along the edge of the wall. He sensed that something was amiss, and put his hand on his light saber. Yet, as soon as he had grasped it, the grip was released and Yoda moved on. Was his destiny going to be decided within the next mere moments? Yoda knew it to be true. This was his destiny. He was to battle the evil Jedi clones. Yoda looked to his left, down the long row of clone capsules. In the middle, he saw something move. He saw a foot, green. It scurried off with the rest of the body. Yoda knew what the foot was attached to. It was the clones, he was sure of it. This time, Yoda took his saber off his belt and raced toward the back of the room. By now, both Dark Mace and Dark Yoda knew where the two Jedi were. Dark Mace closed his eyes. He raised his hand. Suddenly, an entire row of clone capsules were taken from their current positions and tossed across the room in a certain way. They were headed straight for Mace. Mace approached the back of the room, not knowing of the impending doom heading his way. He turned into the back of the room, not seeing Yoda anywhere. That thought would be just enough to distract Mace's attention from the enemy. Before Mace knew it, he was smacked in the head by a large object that he could not make out as he blacked out, dozens of clone capsules piling on top of the unconscious Jedi Master. Dark Mace grinned evilly. He had hit his target. Now he knew he and Dark Yoda had to find the other Jedi Master. Dark Yoda and Dark Mace sped towards the back of the room, on a mission to destroy. Yoda sensed Mace's life force go down. As he reached the back of the room, Yoda saw a large pile at the opposite end of the way. Yoda sensed Mace over at the other end and sped over there at lightning speed. When he reached the large pile, Yoda closed his eyes. Suddenly, the large pile of clone capsules shook violently, rising up into the air. Yoda raised his arms and moved them out of the way, the Force flowing through him. The pile was now floating above the ground, moving behind Yoda into the row of capsules behind him. Yoda set them down, dropped rather, and opened his eyes, sighing heavily. Yoda hobbled over to Mace on his cane. The Jedi Master looked physically altered, to say the least. Yoda closed his eyes once more, arms reached. A blue energy field surrounded the wounded Jedi, glowing mystically. The blue glow faded away as Yoda let his arms down. Mace's eyes slowly opened. "Master Yoda? What happened?" "The clones, already begun their attack they have. The first victim you were. Healed you I have. Restored your strength is." Mace was grateful. "Thank you, Master Yoda. I am sorry for straying from my focus." "No apology is needed, Master Windu. The clones, fight them we must. Our destiny it is. All depends on the outcome of this battle." And fight them the Jedi Masters would. For as soon as Yoda was done speaking, the two evil, Dark Jedi clones appeared behind them in all their corrupt evil. Mace stood up, freshly renewed by Yoda's Force-heal, and ignited his purple- glowing light saber. Yoda grabbed his unique light saber with both hands, centered in front of his body. The green blade ignited, humming softly, but dangerously. The two Jedi Masters were ready to confront this new evil creation. The Force was with them. The Dark Jedi, hoods still hiding their faces, slowly reached up with their wicked hands, clutching the hood and slowly pulling the black hood back, resting it on their shoulders. What was then revealed to Mace Windu and Yoda filled them with horror. They saw on the faces of these Dark Jedi clones the same faces that the possessed. Except the faces of the clones were evil, corrupt. They stared at the Jedi Masters with a dark, pressing stare that sent chills up the Jedi Master's spines. The clones took off their oversized, black Jedi robes and tossed them to the side. Then, the evil duo reached for their light sabers and ignited them, both sabers glowing an evil red. Yoda and Mace looked at the abominable creations that stood before them. Mace looked at Yoda. "This is it, Master Yoda. This is why I joined the Order." Yoda looked at Mace, half surprised. "Believe this to be your destiny, do you?" Mace looked at Yoda, an inward glare upon his face. "Ever since I joined the Order, I knew I was special. I remember sitting at home with my father. I would tell him, I will be a great warrior one day. I will be a hero. Ever since the vision I had, I knew that my destiny was to be just that. A warrior. I have been gifted with many talents, making me the strongest human Jedi in the galaxy. But I have chose to pass those talents on to others. It is the way of the Force. I am a warrior. That is my destiny, Master Yoda. I will fight to protect the Order and the galaxy. By the Force, I will defeat this evil creation before us. It is my destiny." Yoda nodded. That was enough to confirm that Mace would stand by him in this battle. He would fight. It was his destiny. Yoda smiled. "As it is mine, Master Windu. As it is mine." The two Jedi Masters, the Force flowing through them, charged ahead screaming, light sabers raised above their heads, at the Dark Jedi clones that awaited them. The destiny of the two Jedi Masters would be decided in the next moments. The battle against the evil clones had to be won. 


	11. Destiny

Chapter 11-Destiny  
  
The clones twirled their light sabers clockwise in front of them, and then stopped it straight up gripping it with both hands. They began to run at the Jedi who were doing the same to them. The Jedi saw the clones began to run towards them and yelled. The Jedi approached the clones, light sabers clashing now with brilliant displays of green, purple, and red. The two Jedi parried the attacks of the evil Dark Jedi clones. Suddenly, Dark Mace shot Force lightning out of his hand, hurling towards Mace Windu. At the last second, Mace blocked it with his light saber, absorbing the energy. Then Dark Mace began to execute powerful blows from his light saber, attacking Mace Windu. Meanwhile, next to the Mace versus Dark Mace battle, Yoda and Dark Yoda waged war in a stunning show of power in the Force. Dark Yoda was sending Sith energy balls hurling towards the diminutive Jedi Master. Yoda dodged them gracefully returning light saber attacks simultaneously. Suddenly, Dark Yoda disappeared. He reappeared at the end of the hall. Unexpectedly, Dark Yoda opened a secret passageway and hurried through. Yoda screamed, and ran after him. Mace Windu saw Yoda leave and lost his concentration for a moment. Dark Mace took advantage of the situation, Force pushing Mace into the wall. Mace, dazed, struggled to get up. Dark Mace walked over to him and raised his light saber. Just before he brought it down on the dazed Jedi, Mace Windu raised his light saber and leaped into the air, spinning gracefully blocking the deadly blow. Mace did a back flip along the wall and landed behind Dark Mace. Mace stood there awaiting the evil clone's next move. Dark Mace closed his eyes. The ceiling began to shake, to Mace's surprise, and caved in falling upon Mace. All that was left after the dust cleared was a large pile of crumbled rock. Assuming that Mace Windu was dead, Dark Mace walked away towards the passageway. As he entered it, he almost lost his head, for there was Mace Windu standing right in front of him. How he had gotten away from Dark Mace was something the clone was quite confused about. But Mace clearly had the upper hand now, attacking the Dark Jedi from all angles. Dark Mace now struggled to block Mace Windu's attacks, growing weaker by the minute it seemed. Mace Windu was winning now, looking for a weak point in the evil clone. Mace attempted to disarm the Dark Jedi clone. He was successful, tossing the saber away from Dark Mace. Dark Mace attempted to Force grab it from the ground, but then Mace's saber came down across Dark Mace's hand, cutting it clean off. Then Dark Mace was infuriated and shot swells of Force lightning out of his hand he still had. The lightning overtook Mace, pummeling him to the ground. Dark Mace stood up and retrieved his lost light saber. He stood over Mace now, menacing. "You now know the power of the Dark Side, Mace Windu," the evil clone spoke. "A light saber is nothing compared to the power of the Dark Side." Mace glared up at Dark Mace. The burn from the lightning was beginning to fade. "You're mistaken. The light side is always stronger." Mace wore a sly grin on his face now. "As I am to you." With that, Mace Force grabbed the light saber in Dark Mace's hand, and ignited his and the one belonging to dark Mace. In the blink of an eye, Mace Windu popped up, and did a spinning double saber attack, slicing Dark Mace in two. Mace breathing hard, managed to get something out. "I am a warrior. I am my destiny." Dark Mace, split in two pieces, used his last breath to speak to Mace. "Th- the Sith w-will." Dark Mace struggled to get the last word out. ".Ret- uuurrnnn." Dark Mace took the last breath he would ever breathe with those words. Mace Windu was disturbed by the words the now deceased clone had just spoken. It was obvious that the clone knew something about a possible Sith return, but how much else had he known that Mace didn't find out? He then remembered that there was still one more clone left. He had almost forgotten about Yoda's battle due to his own. He rushed into the secret passageway, coming out into a small, dark room. Mace was horrified. It was the room in his vision. It was just as he had remembered it. Except that he wasn't in the center of the room fighting. Yoda was. How could this be? In his vision he was to fight Dark Mace in the center of this very room. But Dark Mace was now dead. Was it possible that Mace's vision was a fake all along? For Yoda had a similar vision, except Dark Yoda was in the center of the room fighting Yoda. Was it possible that Mace's vision was only a clue to Yoda's dream and not a preview of what was to come for him? Or could it be that this was not part of Mace's destiny? Could his lead down a different path that Yoda's? Mace wanted to intervene in the battle being waged before him, but it was not his battle to fight. This was Yoda's and Yoda's only. He had done his part by destroying the evil clone of himself, but Yoda had to destroy his. It was his destiny. Mace watched the battle and couldn't believe the speed that his fellow Jedi was moving at. Yoda was bouncing around, doing flips and spins, all fight fighting gracefully with his light saber. Mace knew he could help. But would Yoda want him to? Mace decided he could change destiny. Mace was going to change his destiny and Yoda's. All he had to do was get out of the force field he was suddenly in. Force field? "How did this happen?" Mace thought to himself, bewildered. Mace saw Dark Yoda look over at him. He spoke to Mace. "Trapped you are, Master Windu. Think did you that save your fellow Jedi you could, hmmm? "His destiny, with me it is. Escape you will not." "I don't think so, Dark Yoda. It is you who will not escape. Your fellow clone has already been destroyed. The odds are against you. There are two of us and only one of you. You will not win." Dark Yoda only shook his head. "The odds, even they seem to me. Trapped you are, remember. Help Yoda you can't. Forced to watch him die you will be." Mace looked at Yoda who was still locked in light saber combat with Dark Yoda, who had managed to relock sabers with Yoda so he could finish his conversation with Mace. Yoda looked back at Mace and said, "A way out you must find. Use the Force." That said, Yoda went back into his heated battle with Dark Yoda, his destiny resting now in Mace's hands. 


	12. Two On One

Chapter 12-Two on One  
  
Mace Windu knelt down on both knees, closing his eyes. He had to clear his mind of confusion he knew, to accomplish this difficult task. He had to break through the force field to get to the battle. This would take much concentration he knew, and it would take a lot of his strength to pull off. Mace still had his light saber in hand and it was still glowing with energy. He shut it off, needing all the concentration he could get. Meanwhile, the battle outside the force field raged on, neither of the two really winning. There was so much power between the two fighters that it was hard to land a blow. Dark Yoda had tried everything: Force lightning, Force pushes, Sith energy balls, all of it. But Yoda had matched them all or deflected them away. In skills with a light saber, Yoda was more attuned than his clone. He was able to lock his saber with Dark Yoda's when needed to try to disarm him. It hadn't worked yet. Yoda decided to talk to Dark Yoda. "Your creator, who is he? asked the Jedi Master. "My creator was a man called Master. That is all I will tell you." "Lives does he still?" "Yes." "Where is he?" "Never will I tell you." Yoda was confused by the name Dark Yoda had given him. Anyone could be called Master. That wasn't the real name, Yoda knew. Dark Yoda spoke again. "Worry do not. In time, discover him you will. When least expect it you do, show himself he will." Yoda was intrigued by the words the Dark Jedi clone spoke. "A Sith is he?" Yoda had to ask. "A member of the Senate he is. All I will reveal to you this is. Now fight!" Yoda couldn't believe what he heard. The creator of the clones was within the very Galactic Senate? This troubled Yoda. Yoda struggled now to block the blows from Dark Yoda. He was running out of time. Where was Mace? Mace Windu's eyes popped open. He sensed that Yoda was in danger and was weakening. Mace ignited his light saber and pointed it straight in front of him with both hands. Mace had enough energy to attempt a breakthrough. If he failed, he would instantly be killed by the force field. He had to break through. "Use the Force," Mace thought. Mace stared straight at the middle of the force field. He began to move towards it. Mace began to run right for it. Just before he ran into it, Mace jumped into the air, yelling with his light saber in both hands pointed towards the force field. Suddenly, the light saber struck the force field. To Mace's surprise, it passed through to the other side; as did he. Mace Windu had done it. He had freed himself. The Force had flown through him. It had pushed him to the other side. Mace, now free, got on to his feet and stood up. He stared directly at Dark Yoda. Yoda locked his light saber once again with Dark Yoda's. He looked over towards the force field and saw that Mace was not in it. His eyes grew large with excitement as he saw Mace standing outside of the force field. He had done it. Yoda turned back to Dark Yoda and said, "Escaped Master Windu has. Against you the odds are." Dark Yoda looked over at Mace. He was astonished at what he saw. "H-how." Mace's face intensified as Dark Yoda spoke. "Shut up you slimy piece of dirt. You've caused a lot of trouble. I hate trouble. Dark Yoda laughed devilishly. "So, you are free. Let's see if you can handle me." Mace glared at Dark Yoda. "Let's go." Dark Yoda ran at Mace Windu, light saber waving. He clashed his saber with Mace's and initiated a very heated battle. Mace blocked the vicious blows handed out by Dark Yoda almost effortlessly. Yoda ran up beside Mace and began attacking Dark Yoda again. The Jedi had the upper hand now. Dark Yoda was now on his heels trying to block two light sabers. He wasn't doing a very good job. Mace Windu and Yoda attacked from either side now. Dark Yoda began to weaken. Mace swiped his light saber and Dark Yoda's hand flew off. He managed to keep his light saber in his other hand trying to fend off both Jedi Masters. The combination of Mace and Yoda seemed too powerful for the Dark Jedi clone. Suddenly, Mace and Yoda witnessed an event that shocked them. The hand Mace had just cut off had grown back. The clone was back to full strength now, more vicious that ever. Yoda and Mace continued dealing out light saber blows to Dark Yoda who was blocking them easier now. "You'll never beat me, Jedi." Dark Yoda said. "The Dark Side will conquer." Then Mace and Yoda stepped backwards a few feet. Yoda and Mace then ran from the left and right approaching Dark Yoda. As they approached, Mace looked at Dark Yoda and said, "Think again." Then the two Jedi Masters spun into Dark Yoda, slicing their light sabers left to right cutting the evil clone in half. Suddenly, a blue energy was released on the room. The two Jedi covered themselves and then the energy disappeared into thin air, leaving a dead clone in two pieces in the center of the room. Yoda spoke. "Always stronger the Light Side is." Mace nodded. "Yes. Yes it is." Yoda looked over at Mace. "Leave we must. Return to the Council we will. Come." Mace still had something yet to say. "Master Yoda, before Dark Mace died, he said something to me. He told me the Sith will return." Yoda didn't look too surprised. "Evident this is. Proof today that the Dark Side, on the rise it is. We must keep our open." Mace agreed. The two Jedi left the room and started walking back toward their ship. 


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Darth Sidious stood watching his young, new apprentice building his light saber. It was longer than most average light sabers and it had two emitters. The Sith lord's apprentice was constructing a double-bladed light saber. He had knobby horns about his head, and scary-looking tattoos all over his face and body. The apprentice's name was Darth Maul. Darth Maul finished constructing his new light saber. He turned it on. Flashes of red light illuminated the room, coming from two red beams on either side of the light saber. Sidious smiled evilly. "Good, my young apprentice. Very good."  
  
The sun beamed over the great buildings of Couruscant. Yoda sat in his chamber, cane in hand. It had been five days since his return from Byss. Yoda sighed deeply. He had just fought in one of the most heated battles ever. He had fulfilled his destiny by destroying the evil clones. Everything was balanced. There was peace.  
  
Mace Windu sat in his quarters, deep in meditation. He had fought valiantly, and victoriously. The clones were dead now, but Mace knew there was an evil on the rise. The prophecy of the Chosen One kept coming back to him. The words Count Dooku had spoken to him relating to the prophecy as well, haunted his every thought. Mace came out of his meditation and decided to visit Master Yoda again. When Mace arrived, Yoda kindly let him in and handed him a cup of hot liquid. Mace sipped carefully, making sure not to burn himself. He sat down in a chair not far from the door. Mace spoke suddenly. "Master Yoda, I still sense an evil about. The Dark Side is surfacing." Yoda looked back in response to Mace. "Always will there be evil, Master Windu. Yet, always good there will be as well to conflict that evil. The Force, two sides it has. The Light Side, a Jedi's strength, and the Dark Side, a Jedi's enemy, the two sides they are. Both are used for purpose; some good, some evil. But the Light Side, stronger it is. Always will it be. Forget that do not. For the Force is a powerful ally. Mind what you have learned as a Jedi." I know this Master Yoda, but there is still the prophecy of the Chosen One. What should we do about that?" Keep your mind here, Master Windu. The Force, guide us it will. Destiny will reveal to us your dilemma in time. May the Force be with you, Master Windu." "May the Force be with you, Master Yoda." Mace left Yoda's quarters and returned to his own. He slumped down onto his chair and sighed heavily. Mace remembered the phrase in his vision. "Jedi will turn against Jedi, and the Sith will return." Well, neither he nor Yoda had turned against one another, and there was no sign of a Sith lord. But little did Mace Windu know, there would come a time where that prediction would come true. Little did Mace Windu know, that he would be turned against one day by the Chosen One. He would turn against them all, and then the Sith would return. Unknowing to Mace Windu or any other Jedi, the fall of the Jedi Order would come into play in only a matter of time when a certain Jedi would discover the Chosen One in the most unlikely of places. Mace Windu relaxed into a deep, tranquil trance, letting the Force calm him. The impostors had been vanquished. But the Dark Side had not. The Sith would rise again, and the Jedi would meet their destiny. It was the way of the Force. But for now, the Jedi are a force and the Force is strong within them. For now, the Jedi live on. And so does their legacy.  
  
  
  
  
  
END 


End file.
